The instant invention is directed to a system for forming fabric webs or non-woven fabrics of evenly and throughly blended fibers.
Fabric webs or non-woven fabrics are well known throughout the textile industry. Normally, these webs or batts are formed by producing carded or air lay webs and passing a plurality of these webs through a cross-lapper to produce the fiber web of sufficient height with entangled fibers for web unity. A major drawback to this system is that the fiber directions are generally in line with the direction of carding thus placing the fibers of the stacked or lapped webs in X,Y positions. This results in a web which has a tendency to separate.
Another problem with this type of system is that production is limited to the speed of the cross-lapping machine.
It is the object of the instant invention to provide a system capable of producing a fabric web or non-woven fabric in which the fibers are disposed in all directions thus forming a more stable fabric or web.
Another object of the invention is a system capable of producing non-woven fabrics or fabric webs at increased speeds.
Another object of the invention is a system for producing non-woven fabrics or webs of selectively variable widths.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system for producing non-woven fabrics or webs without a cross-lapper.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system for the production of non-woven webs or fabrics structured with sufficient stability, loft, and resilience to be used as pillow stuffing, upholstery padding, mattress stuffing and other similar products.